


Reflections

by captain_sassy_socks



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Staring At The Mirror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 04:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23006005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_sassy_socks/pseuds/captain_sassy_socks
Summary: He sees the face of a battle-worn soldier turned pencil pusher. An old man who has seen his share of grief and loss. Hardened by life and marked by sorrow. This is not a sight to behold.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Comments: 10
Kudos: 49





	Reflections

It’s early in the morning, right before dawn, when Jack relieves himself. As he washes his hands, he takes in his reflection in the bathroom mirror.

His tousled hair sticks out in all directions, his eyes still look bleary, the skin around them appears saggy, and a five o’clock shadow graces his chin. Unconsciously, he rubs his wet fingers along his face.

He sees the face of a battle-worn soldier turned pencil pusher. A old man who has seen his share of grief and loss. Hardened by life and marked by sorrow. This is not a sight to behold.

He shakes his head to clear his mind and stop the train of dark thoughts. No need to go down that road at this time of the day. Not when the world appears quiet and peaceful. Trouble and headache in the form of alleged emergencies will knock at his door when they arise.

Jack’s eyes travel lower, and a smile forms around his lips.

He detects a dark red mark above his clavicle in the shape of a certain someone’s oval-shaped mouth and admires a few angry scratches across his left shoulder. With reverence, he traces them, a proud testimony to last night’s activities.

The smile gets wider and threatens to break his face as he towels his hands off.

When he imagined his first night together with Carter - Sam, he corrects himself - he pictured it as a tender yet awkward and clumsy exploration of each other’s bodies. A way to learn where to touch, to kiss, and to arouse, mostly by trial and error. He expected her shyness, her nervousness, and her inability to form words to directly translate into the bedroom.

He had been _so_ wrong.

It should have clued him in that they have always been better with actions than with words. One meaningful glance on the battlefield was usually all the communication they needed. One gentle squeeze provided all the reassurance where their words failed.

They had mastered the art of silent communication years ago.

Staring at his mirror image with yearning eyes, he gets lost in the vivid memory of their lovemaking.

Their first kiss was hesitant and tentative, their second one became more adventurous, and by the third, she was in charge. She invaded his mouth with her tongue, clashed with his teeth and nipped at his bottom lip. Her hands clawed at his shoulders and palmed his ass.

Their bodies were pressed so close together that he couldn’t remember where he ended and she began.

They quickly divested themselves of the obstructive fabrics between them. Being finally naked allowed her to explore him with such a dedication that was usually reserved for some of her scientific experiments. Determined and curious hands explored his body. In no way inferior, her versatile lips and tongue followed an invisible path across his skin. She claimed her pleasure shamelessly. She demanded nothing less than blissful satisfaction, her untamed desire a force to be reckoned.

He followed her command and surrendered to her voracious appetite.

Sam guided him and revealed a map of pleasure and carnality that led to unadulterated joy. Once they were joined, she urged him on with moans of ‘harder’, ‘faster’, and ‘oh, god Jack’. Together they strove toward their release and fell apart when their sensory perception of sound, taste, touch, and smell shattered in a glaring blaze of ecstasy.

He can still feel the ghost of her touch grazing his skin, her unique scent fills his nostrils. He wonders whether he can unleash the storm of rampant lust in her at will. A primal urge stirs low in his belly at the alluring prospect of finding out. With a devilish grin and a battle plan, he leaves the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote that snippet a long time ago.


End file.
